


Why today?

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dating, Deceit looks after his boyfriend, I love them so much, M/M, Medication, Oneshot, Remus gets headaches, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sick Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: Remus was meant to be taking Deceit on a date but there is a change in their plans.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Why today?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story. (I need more content of these two caring for each other).

The moment Remus opened his eyes he knew it was going to be a long, long day. There was a nearly unbearable scratching itch at the back of his throat that he could not itch. Well, he could try but he promised Deceit that he wouldn’t go sticking certain things down his throat. ‘Why today’ Remus thought as he groaned. ‘We were meant to be going on a date this evening.’ There was no way that he could let Deceit down. 

But there was also no way that he could force himself up, never mind going on a date. Pulling the green blanket that Deceit had given him as a gift when they first started dating, around him taking in the smell of his boyfriend from nights cuddling together. Rolling over to face the wall Remus closed his eyes.

‘hmm, strange’ though Deceit. Remus hadn’t made a sound all day. ‘I hope he is ok.’ So he then went to go check on him. The hall to their bedrooms was dark which was also strange because it was normally lit up with green and yellow glowing slime. There was no slime there today which made Deceit have an uneasy feeling settling in his chest.

Nocking on the green painted wooden door, Deceit didn’t get an answer. Even when Remus is busy be always answered the door for Deceit. Which made Deceit even more concerned for Remus.

Gently opening the door, Deceit slowly walked in not turning on the light in case Remus had a headache. It looked like Deceit’s guess was just about right with the way that the mound of pillow and blankets was slowly moving up and down. “Hey, Remus sweetie are you ok,” Deceit asked.

Remus poked his head out the blankets to meet Deceit’s eyes. Remus opened his mouth to say something but nothing come out. His throat hurt so much now compared to when he first woke up. “Have you got a sore throat and headache Remus,” Deceit asked as he sat down on the chair that sat next to the bed. Remus nodded his head not wanting to do anything. 

Mustering as much energy as he could Remus said in a whisper, “I’m sorry Dee,” coughing as he finished the sentence, dropping his back onto the green blanket to rest.

“It’s not your fault Remus. You didn’t know this was going to happen.” Deceit said looking at Remus. Even though Dee had forgiven him for it, it didn’t make him feel any better. “Hey, Remus it will be ok. I’ll go get something for your throat and something for your head. Ok.” Deceit said looking for confirmation from Remus. This came from Remus in the form of a slight nod of his head.

Deceit then went to the small bathroom of the dark side of the mind palace. Opening the mirror above the sink. Deceit pulled out the Rizatripan before Remus’ migraine got any worse. Putting the medicine in a hidden pocket in his outfit, Deceit then walked to the freezer in the kitchen to get the pair of them an ice-lolly each. One because they are soothing for sore throats, and two, that it will help to get some liquids into Remus as it was normally hard enough to do when he was well because of how distracted he can get never mind when he is sick. Heading back to Remus’ room. Deceit saw that Remus had dragged himself a little bit more out of the blanket and pillow mountain at the idea of spending time with his boyfriend.

Remus’ eyes lit up as he was Dee enter back into his room. Deceit once again sat down on the chair next to the bed. Handing the ice-lolly to Remus, Remus tore the colourless plastic packaging off of the ice-lolly and stuck it down his throat. A moan of relief sounded from the sick side. Deceit just stared at Remus before rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face. Fiddling with the medicine, Deceit finally got the tablet out of the packet and handed it to Remus.

Remus looked back at his boyfriend, only just about able to speak because of the coldness of his throat. “Do I have to Dee Dee. This one makes me sleepy. I don’t like this kind of sleepy.” Remus complained.

“You know that this will help with the headache. The faster that you are feeling better the faster we can go on that date you promised me again.” Deceit said trying to convince Remus to take the small white pill. Remus knew that Deceit was trying to sweet-talk him into taking it, but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t say no to him.

“Fine Dee Dee but,” he said drawing out the but, “next date is my choice on what we do,” Remus answered taking the pill into his mouth and swallowing it. That was followed by sticking the ice-lolly back into his mouth. Deceit really didn’t mind Remus picking what they did on their dates. He always loved what Remus had picked out for them. While this had been happening Deceit had been having his ow ice-lolly. After they had both finished them and Deceit had put the rubbish in the bin that was near the door.

“Is there anything else that you would want my little slimeball?” Deceit asked. He wanted a certain answer but he wanted to hear it from Remus. You could never tell what he felt when he was sick.

“Cuddles please?” Remus asked. Some how getting the energy to open his arms wide for Dee to fall into them. That was exactly what Deceit had wanted from Remus.

“Of course,” Deceit answered snuggling up with Remus. Yeah sure he could get sick himself but there was no one else he would rather be sick with. 

Soon the pair of them were falling into the clutches of sleep. Remus was the first but just before he did Remus whispered “I love you my Dee Dee,” and with that Deceit fell into darkness.


End file.
